New Life New Game
by Nightspear32
Summary: I died and met a bored god He sent me to a new world with some power to entertain him, this is going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer or High School DxD or any other anime I use.**

 **A/N- Just to let all you know I have never watched or read High School DxD and the Gamer all my knowledge is from Fanfiction so I might be missing some stuff.**

Chapter One: NEW GAME

Ok, where am I. One minute I'm walking down to the store for this week grocery, then BAM I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I passed out. When I woke up I was in a black empty space sitting on what I hope was the floor.

"I guess I'll just take a nap and wait for something to happen. Who know something fun could happen." I said to myself as I prepared to lay down.

" _ **That is not necessary Yoru."**_

I stopped what I was doing and slowly turned my head around to see something only the dead see. I couldn't see it featured, the only thing I could see was a large cloak with it hood up and the scythe in it hand, but there no doubt about it this was the _**Shinigami**_.

"So Shinigami-sama I'm guessing I'm dead if I'm seeing you right." I asked him completely calm as I fully tuned to face him. "Are you here to send me to heaven or hell?"

" _ **You are awfully calm for someone who found out their dead."**_

"I'm the type of person who go with the flow besides their no use panicking if I'm already dead. So we're am I going."

" _ **As you already know you are dead, you dead in crossfire from a gang was nearby, but I have an offer for you."**_ He said as he floated closer to me.

Crossfire hmm then that pain I felt was probably from a bullet. My eyebrows rose up at that last part. "What could I a dead human offer you a god?"

I asked confused on what he would want.

" _ **Entertainment, you see day in and day out the same thing happens. Someone die, I find them, then send them to the afterlife and then the process starts again. It just gets so...boring. So I decided to offer you a chance to live again in a new world with a shall we say unique power that will stay secret."**_

When he was finished my mouth was open from shock. This was unbelievable he wanted me to go to a new world for his entertainment. That… is something I would do if I was bored. "I have two questions, one do I get to fight people and two why me."

" _ **Yes there are lots of strong beings in the world to fight and as for why you. You happen to be the next one to die when I decided to do this. So do you agree."**_

I was grinning when he started to talk, but I had to Sweatdrop at the end. Just taking the next random dead human could be dangerous what if was a criminal. " I accept you offer Shinigami-sama." I said with a bow to him.

" _ **Very well I do hope you give me some entertainment, and I would check your Inventory when you have the chance."**_

Inventory? What does he mean by inventory. " wha-." I was cut off from asking when I started to fell. " HOOOLLLLYYYY SSSHHHIIITTT" I yelled as I fell into the darkness.

The Shinigami just watch as Yoru fell. _**"What will you do in this world Yoru Kage."**_ The Shinigami then disappeared into the darkness.

 **-NGNL-**

 **You have slept in your bed. Your HP and MP have been fully restored. All ailments have been cured.**

Those word on the blue panel are the first thing I see when I woke up. This is too good to be true. Is this the unique power the shinigami spoke of, the power of _The Gamer._ Ok let stay calm I still need to figure out where I am.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Where am I now?**

 **You have woke up in an unknown house and a unknown world find out where you are. Bonus objective don't leave the room.**

 **Reward: 200 XP. 500 XP if bonus objective is complete. Skill book.**

My eyes narrowed at the panel it was straight forward find out where I am, but that bonus objective it wouldn't be there unless there was a hint of where I am in this room.

 **You made an intelligent deduction. You INT increase by 1.**

Hum, so this confers that I have stat and I can raise them with actions. Now let see if I can figure out where the hell I am now. I got out of the queen size bed I woke up on and looked around the room.

The room was pretty much bare their was only a bed, a desk, a closet, a mirror, and a window. I walk over to the closet and opened it. Empty, there is not a single thing in it. The same thing with the desk when I went towed it. The only thing I saw out the window was a big ass school.

This whole room is empty. There is not one thing in this roo-. I stopped myself the only other thing in this room is me. So perhaps the hint is on me. I walked over to the mirror and saw myself.

I still look like my same 15 year old self, crimson eyes, black hair going in all direction, 5' 10". Even the clothes I was last wearing were the same. Red T-shirt under a black hoodie, blue jeans, and my black steel-toe boots. I checked my pockets, but they were empty.

Let see where else can I look. Wait what was the last thing the shinigami said look into my inventory. Lets try that.

 **[Inventory].** Right after I said that a different panel pop up. It had a rows of empty squares, but in one of them was a piece of paper. I reacted out to the panel to get the paper. It was like putting my hand in water.

When I pulled the paper out I saw it was a letter from the Shinigami.

" _Dear Yoru_

 _If you are reading this then you followed my advice and opened your inventory. Now I'm sure you're wondering who house you woke up in. It's your, the house is paid off already it has 2 floors and a basement. On the top floor there are 4 bedrooms and a bathroom, your and 3 guest room. On the ground floor is the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, living room, bathroom, and another guest room. In the basement there a room for all difference types of crafting. You will also be going to school, you will see it out your window. The school name is Kuoh Academy I have enrolled you as a first-year student you start in 3 months. Good luck and have fun_

 _From Shinigami."_

That was a lot to take in. So I have a place to live and I'm going to school that good. But Kuoh Academy there only one world I know of that has that school name. The world of High School DxD a world where the main character is a super pervert. After I figure that out a panel can up.

 **[Quest Cleared.]**

 **Rewarded 800 XP. Skill book-** **Mana Manipulation. Obtained.**

 **Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1.**

4 level up and a skill book not too bad for one quest. I look at the book that appeared in my hand and a panel pop up.

 **You have obtained the skill book 'Mana Manipulation' would you like to learn this skill.**

 **Y/N**

I pressed the Y and the book glowed it then broke down into particles and went to my face. After that happen I felt a warm sensation in my whole body and another panel showed up.

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 2. Passively increases mana pool by 2.**

I nodded at that and went to take a seat on my bed. I needed to get stronger this world has a lot of strong being and I'm weak by a lot of standards. But first I need to see what I can work with.

 **[Status]**

 **[Name: Yoru kage]**

 **[Class: The Gamer]  
**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Title: N/A]**

 **[Level: 4]**

 **[EXP:200/400]**

 **[HP:400/400][2.2 HPR/S]**

 **[MP:440/440][1.1 MPR/S]**

 **[STR: 10]**

 **[DEX: 10]**

 **[VIT: 10]**

 **[INT: 13]**

 **[WIS: 10]**

 **[MAG: 12]**

 **[Points: 25]**

 **[Money: 500$]**

It seems like my stats are all about the same. I have 25 points to spend but I'll save those for now and increase them by working. I am going to be primarily a melee fighter with magic support.

Now let see what stat does what. **[Help].** I then pressed stats

 **[HP]- Your health point if reach 0 you die**

 **[MP]- your magic point amount of magic you have**

 **[STR]-The stat that represents a person's physical power. Used to determine how strong they are and how hard they hit. Atk= STR + base damage *DEX/2**

 **[DEX]-Dexterity represents a person's physical nimbleness. Used to determine fine motor skills, reaction time, and (hp per second) = 1 + 0.12 * DEX**

 **[VIT]-A measure of how sturdy a character is. often influences hit points, resistances for special types of damage and fatigue. (1 in VIT= 20 HP)**

 **[INT]-The stat representing how smart a character is. Used to show how skilled a person is, how quickly they learn. Mag atk= INT*skill multiplier**

 **[WIS]-The stat representing a person's intuition and street-smarts. Used to determine a character's perception, willpower, and decision-making skills. MPPS (mp per second) = 0.5 + 0.06 * WIS**

 **[MAG]-Governs magical power and mana. Increases mana pool, magical power and magical resistance and comprehension of the supernatural concepts. (1 points in MAG=20 MP.)**

So STR,DEX, are the primary stat I will focus on and INT,MAG, and WIS are the secondary one I will focus on. I will become the strongest in this world…after a quick nap. ZZZZZZ

- **NGNL-**

 **A/N-tell me what you guy think about this is it good or not. And I won't be updating this to often because of school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Gamer or High School DxD or any other anime I use.**

 **-NGNL-**

Chapter two: Skills

Yoru woke up to the sun shining in his face the next morning. ( _Damn sun, I will find a way to blow you up one day._ )Yoru thought as he got out of his bed.

( _Might as well look at the rest of the house._ ) Yoru though as he walk out to the hall. He look to the left of the hall and saw the stairs and to the right were four doors, one next to his and two across and one at the end of the hall.

Yoru look into the room next to him and saw it was the same as his, a queen size bed, a desk, and a closet. Both the desk and closet were empty. He look into the rooms across from this one and his with them also being the same.

After he look in those he went to the room at the end of the hall and saw it was a bathroom. The bathroom has a toilet, a sink and mirror, and a large bathtub that can hold at least four people.

Once he checked out the upstairs rooms Yoru went to look at the stuff downstairs. The kitchen had all the basic utilities stove, microwave, sink, refrigerator, cabinets, plates and utensils with some food.

The dining room has a large table that can fit ten people with the chars to match. The laundry room has a washer and dryer.

The living room was the biggest surprise yet. It has a large black colored couch, a black colored table, and a black colored recliner. There was a 60' flat screen TV on the wall. The other guest room and bathroom were the same as the upstairs ones.

( _The house isn't that bad._ ) Yoru though a little surprise as he look at the living room. ( _Even if it's a bit empty._ ) He thought as he remembers the bedrooms.

Yoru frowned as he remembered that he hasn't look at the basement yet. He was quite curious to what the Shinigami put down there.

Yoru found the basement after a few minutes of looking and boy was he surprised. In the center of the room was a large fire pit, next to that was an anvil and hammer. By the wall is a large workbench, on top of it were ten steel ingot and a sewing kit.

( _This is really impressive._ ) Yoru thought in awe as he looked around the room. His glazed stop at the steel ingots with a thoughtful expression. ( _I guess now would be a good time to get some weapons._ )

After three hour of work Yoru now has three new weapons and a new skill **[Craft].**

 **Craft. Passive. Lvl 2[30.6%]. A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rises.**

 **Crafted rarity: common.**

Yoru was proud of the weapons he made, even if they were basic. He took the time to look at the weapons he made. The first weapon was a katana with a 2 ft blade that has a Curved single-edge and a black hilt with a circular guard. He didn't make a sheath yet. The second weapon were two

black automatic pistols with a 4.5 in barrel.

 **Through continuous observation a new skill has been made.**

 **Observe. Active. Lvl 1[0.0%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data : 10 MP. Passively increase INT and WIS by 1.**

Yoru blinked in shock as he wasn't expecting to get a new skill just for looking at his weapons. But he decided this was a good time to try out something he's been thinking about.

 **[** _ **Observe**_ **].** He thought as he looked to his katana and pistols.

 **Katana. Rarity:common. A basic one-handed sword often used by warriors of the distance past. Damage:20. Durability:25.**

 **Pistol. Rarity:common. A basic handgun often use to projects bullets. Hold 15 rounds. Damage:17. Durability:25.**

 **Observe has increased by 1.**

( _That only really basic information._ ) Yoru thought as he looked at the panels. ( _But now I know I can activate skill just by thinking it._ ) Yoru decided to look at his clothes with **[Observe].**

 **Black Hoodie. Rarity:common. A black hoodie often used to help keep warm. Defense:2. Durability:15.**

 **Red T-Shirt. Rarity:common. A plane red t-shirt that people wear. Defense:2. Durability:15.**

 **Blue Jeans. Rarity:common. Blue pants that people wear. Defense:2. Durability:15.**

 **Black Steel-Toe Boots. Rarity:common. A pair of black boots with steel inside. Defense:6. Durability:25.**

 **Observe has increased by 1. Observe has increased by 1.**

( _Sweet._ ) Yoru thought when he saw the panel. He look at the weapons he made as he wondered where he could put them. ( _I guess I'll put them in the_ _ **inventory**_ _for now._ ) Yoru thought as he pick up the weapons and put them in his **[Inventory].**

Once Yoru got out of the basement he decided to find the town park to make a few new skills.

 **30 minutes later**

After 30 minutes of wandering aimlessly and using **[Observe]** on everything,with it leveling up 3 times, he still haven't found the park so he decided to ask for directions.

"Where do think your going kid."

Yoru heard someone yell. He look to see where it came from and saw a group of thugs ganging up on a teen.

Yoru **[Observe]** the group as he walk up to them.

 **Thug. Lvl: 10. A common street thug that walk around the streets. HP:500. MP:100.**

 **Thug. Lvl: 10. A common street thug that walk around the streets. HP:500. MP:100**

 **lieutenant Thug. Lvl: 15. A high rank street thug that walk around the streets. HP:750. MP:100.**

 **Issei Hyoudou. Lvl: 5. He is going to be a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and is a member of the school's Perverted Trio. His dream is to have a harem. HP:410. MP:190.**

Yoru blinked at the last one as he knows that name. Issei Hyoudou was the name of the main character in this world.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Help your sempai!**

 **Issei is in need of some help. Rescue Issei from the thugs. Reward: 1000 XP, 2000$. Failure: Issei will be beaten up and possibly die.**

 **Y/N**

Yoru tsk as he pressed the **Y** now he has to help him. Yoru started to sneak up behind the lieutenant as he was the biggest threat.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 10%. When actively using Stealth chances for getting a Critical Hit are augmented by 200%. Cost: 15 MP.**

( _Nice._ ) Yoru thought as he activated **[Stealth]** and continued to sneak up behind the lieutenant.

"Do you think you can get away with bumping into me brat." The lieutenant told Issei who was being held up by the two other thugs.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY." Issei yelled out. He was scared out of his mind and was shaking. "oh you will be." The lieutenant growled out and took a pair of brass knuckles out of his pocket. Issei was shaking even more at the sight of them.

( _Now._ ) Yoru thought when took the back of the lieutenant head and slammed it into the concrete repeatedly.

 **Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit!**

He was unconscious after the 3rd strike.

Yoru **[Observe]** the brass knuckles as he quickly put them on.

 **Brass Knuckle. Rarity:common. A weapon commonly use by street thugs. Damage:20. Durability:20/25.**

"BOSS" the two thug yelled out as they let go of Issei who looked shocked. "You're not going to get away with this" one of the thug growled as they both pulled out baseball bats. One of the thug ran towards Yoru swinging the bat at his head. Yoru ducks under the swing and punches the thug in his stomach then gave him a left-hook which knockout the thug.

Yoru ran towards the other thug who was standing there in shock and punched him in the face knocking him out.

 **Critical Hit!**

 **From strenuous activity gain +3 STR and +2 DEX.**

 **[Gain 2000XP]**

 **Through a special action a new skill was made. Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 2.**

 **Claw Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A skill that allows user to freely handle claw and gauntlet weapons. Passively increase STR and DEX by 1.**

 **[Quest Cleared.]**

 **Rewarded 1000XP, 2000$.**

 **Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1. Your level has increased by 1.**

"Are you ok." Yoru asked Issei as he willed away the panels that popped up and looted the thugs for there money.

"Yeah" he said still a little shock at what happened. " Thanks for the save, I'm Issei Hyoudou by the way."

" I'm Yoru Kage I just moved hear yesterday and I'm going to be a First-year student at Kuoh Academy." Yoru told Issei as he put away the 1500$ and brass knuckles he took from the thugs and look at Issei for the first time.

Issei had short brown hair and light brown eye. He stood at 5'7" and was currently wearing a modified Kuoh Academy uniform which was a red T-shirt underneath his open white dress shirt,a black blazer with matching bleack pants, and blue and white sneakers.

"Really" Issei said in surprise. " I'm going to be a second-year over there. Maybe we can peak on the girls there together." He said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Maybe." Yoru said with a sweatdrop. "you wouldn't happen to know where the park is." He ask with some hope in his voice. "I Haven't gotten to know the area yet."

"Yeah" Issei said. " just go that way and you should get there in adout 5 minutes." He finished pointing to the right." "Thanks" Yoru said as he walk in the direction Issei pointed at. "I'll see you around." Yoru finished with a wave over his shoulder. ( _What an interesting encounter.)_ He thought with a smirk.

( _It's seems the Shinigami sent me here a few months before canon, so I have time to train.)_

5 minutes later and Yoru was standing in a deserted part of the park. Thinking of which skill to make first. ( _Let see)_ Yoru thought ( _How did he create this skill. Focus mana in my hand and raise it._ ) After doing that a new panel came up.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **ID Create. Action. Lvl 1[0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Cost: 50 MP. Empty ID.**

( _So it worked._ ) He thought when all of the sound he heard in the distance disappeared. ( _Now for the basics.)_

Yoru took the katana out of the **[Inventory]** and started to slash at a tree.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous sword training. Passively increase STR and DEX by 1.**

Yoru put the katana away and did the same thing with the pistols.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made. Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Gun Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A skill that allow user to freely handle his. Gun Mastery is obtained through continuous gun training. Passively increase DEX by 1.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A skill that allows user to freely Duel wield any weapon or spell. Passively increase STR and DEX by 2.**

( _Sweet wasn't expecting that last one._ ) Yoru put the pistols away and focused mana on his whole body.

 **Through** **a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 100% when active. Increases object's durability and damage by 100% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 30 MP.**

( _Good now to make some skill from my favorite anime._ ) Yoru then focus mana to his feet took a step forward and appeared a good distance away.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 10 MP.**

( _Oh hell yeah)_ He thought with a grin. ( _Now for some attacks.)_ Yoru focuses mana in his fist which glow a bright red and punch forward releasing a red blast of mana at the trees.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Bala. Active. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer'**

 **based on past experiences. The user focuses mana into their fist and punch to release mana. 200% of INT Damage when take a direct hit. Cost: 15 MP.**

Yoru then focused mana to his hand again but this time to his fingers. A glowing red ball appeared in front of his fingers and he releases a beam of red mana.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Cero. Active. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana at their finger and release a beam of concentrated mana. 1500% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 300 MP.**

Yoru brought up the **[Inventory]** and focused mana to it as he thought of his katana appearing in his hand.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **ReEquip. Active. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. A skill that lets a person summon any item in a pocket dimension or inventory by saying ReEquip:name of item. Cost: Depends on the user.**

( _Now for the hard one._ ) Yoru thought with a grinch as he raise his katana and cut off his hand while focusing mana on the wound.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made. Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **High-Speed Regeneration. Active/passive. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. High-Speed Regeneration allows the user to recover from any damage they sustain by causing them to heal at a drastically increased rate. Passively increase HPR by 200%. Active can use 1 MP to get 1 HP increase at higher levels.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 5% decrease in damage taken by attacks.  
passively increase VIT and DEX by 2.**

Once Yoru stop looking at his new Regenerated hand he focuses mana at the katana blade and swings releases a red wave of mana.

 **Through** **a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Getsuga Tenshō. Active. Lvl 1[0.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. By focusing mana in a sword slash the user release a crescent wave of mana. Base sword damage*INT. Cost: 100 MP.**

( _And now the last one._ ) Yoru thought as he focuses mana on his body skin.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **Hierro. Active/Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Hierro will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. Cost: Depends on the user. Max DP:350.**

 **From constant mana use gain +1 MAG.**

( _Man that took over an hour._ ) Yoru thought as he sat on the ground. ( _Let see how my stats are._ )

 **[Status]**

 **[Name: Yoru kage]**

 **[Class: The Gamer]  
**

 **[Race: Human]**

 **[Title: N/A]**

 **[Level: 9]**

 **[EXP:200/900]**

 **[HP:690/6900][7.04 HPR/S]**

 **[MP:670/670][1.22 MPR/S]**

 **[STR: 19]**

 **[DEX: 21]**

 **[VIT: 12]**

 **[INT: 14]**

 **[WIS: 12]**

 **[MAG: 13]**

 **[Points: 45]**

 **[Money: 4000$]**

( _Not bad.)_ He thought as he sat up. ( _Time to get out of here I'll sort out the points tomorrow._ ) Yoru thought as he focuses mana to him hand and swipe to the side.

 **Through a special action a new skill was made.**

 **ID Escape. Action. Lvl 1[0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons. Cost: 50 MP.**

( _Today was a good day.)_ Yoru thought as he left the park and went home.

 **-NGNL-**

 **A/N- if you guys have any idea for skills and weapons tell me**


End file.
